Carnival
by Plain Jane Is A Vampire
Summary: The first annual Hogwarts Halloween Carnival some slash in later chapters Dracxoc GinnyxBlaise and ocxoc read and
1. Following Bailey

-1The Chronicles of the Coolest People

Ever to Attend Hogwarts

The First Chapter: Carnival - A Three Chapter

Oneshot

Summary: Hogwarts has its first annual Halloween Carnival and Ball. Break-ups and new relationships abound. Following Bailey in Chapter One. Slash mentions.

**Warning: slash and femslash. People desiring those of their sex. Don't like it don't read it. I don't mind flames, but people flaming me because of the slash and femslash is a waste of my time and yours. Reviews, flames, and constructive criticism welcome. Yes I said I don't mind flames. There are two reasons for this; a, because I have never been flamed and b, because I find people insulting me funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Bailey who technically is me. This is Harry Potter by the way.**

"**Students I have an announcement to make" Albus Dumbledor announced the Monday morning before Halloween. Everyone looked up paying close attention to the headmaster. "This Friday October Thirty-First **

**Hogwarts will hold its first annual Halloween carnival and ball." Everyone cheered and no one could wait until Halloween.**

**The carnival **

"**Hey Bails" Sapphire Summers called to her best friend, "Are you ready to go?" "Yup" said Bailey Mathews cheerfully. The pair headed out to the Hogwarts Castle grounds where the carnival was being held. They stopped in the Great Hall to pick up one of their other friends Ginny Weasley. "Hey Gin where are you meeting Blaise?" Saph asked. Ginny smiled, "At the roller coaster. Where are you meeting your' bf, Drama?" Bailey looked up and grinned at the stupid, but fitting nickname, "At the most romantic ride in the world" Drama a.k.a. Bailey said smugly "the ferris wheel. In fact" the middle girl said looking her watch,**

"**I'm late"**

**At the ferris wheel **

**When Bailey arrived at the ferris wheel Draco Malfoy her boyfriend was already there and he was pacing nervously. Listen Drakes" she said startling Draco out of his pacing. "Oh hi Bailey" Draco said nervously. "I really need to talk to you" the pair said in unison. "Okay, well ladies first" said Bailey before Draco could even open his mouth. "I want to break-up"**

**Bailey said. Draco looked astonished "Whoa Drama are you reading my mind or something? That's exactly what I was going to say." " Well can we still be friends?" Bailey asked. "Of coarse Drama" and Bailey smiled then walked of to enjoy the carnival and plan operation set things right.**

**Oooh a plan and break-ups. Reviews and flames are welcome. Buh- bye now **

**PlainJaneIsAVampire **


	2. Following Ginny

Carnival Chapter Two

Following Ginny

**Warning: Some slash in next chappie not this one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and Drama (Bailey) who technically is me.**

**And thanks to those who gave me constructive critisim it really helped.**

Soon after Drama left Sapphire left for her own secret rendezvous. Ginny looked at her watch and sighed, she still had a half hour before she had to meet Blaise. Not quite knowing what to do Gin just wondered around for a while. Fifteen minutes later she ran into Bailey wandering around.

Hey Drama watcha doing? Where's Malfoy? Ginny asked Bailey.

"Huh?" Bailey looked startled at seeing Ginny there. "Who? Oh Malfoy. He and I broke-up."

Ginny looked astonished, as here, standing in front of her was very possibly the one person in existence who Draco Malfoy had dumped, who had not gone catatonic.

For Bailey did not look or sound depressed or upset in any way, shape, or form. Bailey in fact looked thoughtful, but then again Bails had always been good at hiding her true emotions, so Ginny decided to ask what happened. "Why did you guys break-up?"

"Because we didn't like each other the way we had at the start, when Draco first asked me out. It was a mutual break-up type thing." Bailey smiled, "Now Draco can move on to the _guy_ he happens to like."

"A guy, who? Tell all" Ginny said eagerly

"I can't" Bailey said dramatically "Especially since he doesn't know I know"

Ginny looked confused and suspicious "Then Drama, how do you know? Everyone knows you can't read people, just plotlines."

"Well, Hermione told me. As she can read people quite well." Bailey said sheepishly. Isn't it about time for you to go meet Blaise?" she asked changing the subject quickly.

Ginny looked at her watch, "Oh damnit, I'm late. This conversation isn't over Drama." Ginny said in a threatening tone to Bailey as she hurried to the roller coaster.

at the roller coaster

Ginny saw Blaise making out with Harry Potter. Ginny was pissed so she threw her best Bat-Bogey curse at them. As it hit the kissing pair Ginny ran away, sobbing.

So sad. Flames, reviews, and constructive critisim are welcome. Buh-Bye now.

PlainJaneIsAVampire


	3. Following Sapphire

-1The Carnival

Following Sapphire

**Warning: femslash in this chapter. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Drama (Bailey) and the plot mine, Harry Potter and them not  mine. Seriously if I was J.K.R. I would be reading fan fictions, not writing them, duh.**

**Soon after Bailey left Saph looked at her watch and realized she was late for meeting Justine. Saph hurried over to the haunted house, where they had decided to meet. **

**When Saph arrived Justine saw her immediately.**

"**I was worried you weren't going to show." she said kissing Saph on her cheek. **

**Saph grinned "Now Jussie what kind of girlfriend would I be if I stood you up." **

**"Not much of one" Justine admitted. "Now come on lets walk around a bit."**

**"Okay, what do you want to ride first?" Saph asked eagerly.**

**Justine thought for a minute, "How about the haunted house?"**

**Saph nodded "That sounds like fun." They got in to line which wasn't very long. "I cant wait to see what a wizarding world haunted house is like!" Saph said excitedly.**

**"Here we go." said Justine as they got in the car.**

**The haunted house turned out to be a better idea than either of the two girl could ever have imagined as it was dark, private and quite romantic. **

**At the end of the ride any casual observer could tell they had been making out. But Ginny, who was too upset to be considered a casual observer didn't notice anything as she ran past, sobbing. **

"I had better go see what's wrong" Saph said worriedly.

"Saph she's probably fine. Stick with me, please, after all this is _our _first date." Justine whined.

"But Jussie, she is my friend." Saph said and started to walk off in the direction Ginny had ran off in.

"Sapphire Summers if you go to see that slut our relationship is over. She" Justine added as an after thought, "is just doing this as a ploy to get you alone"

Saph whipped out her wand and cast a curse on Justine. "Joh eta kna" she said. This caused Justine to break-out all over her body in huge disgusting pimples.

"That will teach you to insult my friends, you whore" Saph said smugly and she walked off.

Saph found Ginny in their group's (consisting of a various people) secret room. The room required a password to enter, and only their group knew about it. She was still sobbing, but this time quieter sobs.

"What's wrong?" Saph asked, throwing a comforting arm around the younger girls shoulders.

"I ca.. aught Blaise cheating on me" Ginny said. "He was making out with Potter and didn't notice me until I hexed him" Ginny smiled shakily as she said that last part.

"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry." Sapphire said sympathetically.

"But really he cant have been all that great if he was cheating on you."

"I know," Ginny said, "but now I don't have a date for the ball."

"Neither do I, because Justine and I broke up." Saph said.

"Then why don't we go together, as friends." Ginny suggested.

"Why don't all three of us go?" suggested Bailey "As Draco and I broke up today."

Ginny and Saph nodded their heads in agreement and they left to get ready for the ball"

**Sorry about Justine bashing, it just happened to fit the plot.**

**The End. There will be a squeal called, can you guess, the Ball. There will be slash just not Harry/ Draco slash.**

**Buh-Bye now.**

**PlainJaneIsAVampire**


End file.
